TFP: ATLA oneshots
by melishade4ever
Summary: Aside from TFP: ATLA, these are the many oneshots where Team Avatar and Team Prime, hang out, relax, and just be normal. Of course they learn few things. Read on how the Gaang learn about Prime's world while they learn about theirs.
1. Memories

Aang laid down on the rooftop and looked at the starry night. The nightmares have been really bugging him, and now he just wanted to clear his head.

He had to admit, this place was similar to his home world. But it was so different. He then heard large metal footsteps coming near him.

Aang got up and turned around to see Optimus walking towards him. "Shouldn't you be in stasis or sleeping as you say?" Optimus asked.

Aang sighed. "I haven't been feeling well lately. How come you're not sleeping?"

"I had some things to take care of." answered Optimus.

He then sat down next to Aang as he looked up at the sky. The two were quiet for a moment before Optimus spoke up. "What has been troubling you?"

"A lot of things," Aang said, "I don't know if I want to talk about."

Optimus looked at Aang with concerned optics. He knew that he was hiding something. In fact, he felt like everyone in the group was hiding something. And everything just connected to the war they had.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back to a time before the war started?" asked Aang.

Optimus thought about it for a moment. He really did wish to go back. Where everything was just fine: no Autobots or Decepticons. All he had to do was work as an archivist. And everything else was fine.

"Yes," Optimus said, "I would like to go back."

"Is there something always holding you back from doing something that would help the world?" asked Aang.

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "I had to kill someone who I once considered brother."

"That would be Megatron, right?" asked Aang. Optimus nodded his head. "He turned against because of his lust for power. And thus the war happened. I watched so many innocent Cybertronians die, all because of the lust for power."

Aang sighed. For some reason he just felt like confessing. He didn't know why but he just did. Maybe to get out of his boxed up feelings or what not.

"I…am the last air bender." He said.

Optimus looked at him in confusion. "Everything was normal for me as a kid. I had friends, I had fun, and everything was just fine. Until I found out I was the Avatar. Monk Gyasto told me that I wasn't suppose to find out until I was sixteen, but they said that a war was coming and I had to be ready. That was when everything changed. I couldn't play with my friends anymore since they said it would be an unfair advantage. I had to keep training in order to perfect my bending. And I thought everything was okay a few days later but…"

**Flashback**

"_Aang needs to have freedom and fun," Aang heard Monk Gyasto said, "He needs to grow up as a normal boy."_

"_Hpmh!" another monk said, "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny."_

"_Gyasto," the last monk said, "I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."_

"_All I want," Gyasto began, "is what is best for him."_

"_But what we need," the last monk began, "is what is best for the world."_

_The room was quiet for a moment as Aang waited for someone to say something._

"_You and Aang must be separated," the last monk declared, "the Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."_

_Gyasto hung his head sadly as Aang widened his eyes in shock._

_Later that night, Aang wrote a letter to Gyasto and put it on his bed. Tears stained his face as he looked at the letter. He then got his glider and flew through the window to get Appa._

_He then said his usual command and ran away from the air temple._

**End of Flashback**

Optimus was slightly shocked at Aang story.

"The next thing I knew I woke up in Katara's arms after she and Sokka found me in the iceberg. But I didn't know that a hundred years passed. And when I went back home I found out that the fire nation attack the temple and killed everyone there. I even found what was left of Gyasto's body."

Aang stopped for a moment as tears came down his face. "How could I be so stupid?!" he yelled as he tattoos began to glow, "I let all the people that I loved die because of one stupid thing! Now I'm the only air bender left AND I TUNRED MY BACK ON THE WORLD!"

A gust a wind formed around him and blew in Optimus's face. "Aang!" Optimus yelled.

Aang then snapped back to his senses and stopped immediately stopped.

"Sorry." Aang said as he wiped away a few tears, "It's just that now I'm stuck on another world and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like I've failed."

Optimus actually felt sorry for Aang. The burden of the world was put on him at the age of twelve years old. He actually could understand why he ran away.

"Aang," Optimus began, "We do not possess the means of being perfect beings. Not even the Primes were perfect. But as we grow, we learn from our mistakes and gain wisdom."

"I guess so," Aang said, "I even said I was a flawed Avatar."

Aang and Optimus looked up at the sky once more.

"Maybe I can try to learn and perfect." said Aang.

**Me: I know I said I would star on a Halloween oneshot, but I'm working on that don't worry. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Halloween

The Gaang were standing on the higher platform where the kids would usually hang out. Jack, Miko, and Rafael haven't been to base in a while considering the fact that they have stuff to do outside of base.

Sokka then laid down on the couch and sighed. "It's been three days," he began, "When are they coming?"

"Well they did say that they had stuff to do," Aang said, "But still it's starting to get boring here."

"Shouldn't you be able to do something to occupy your time?" asked Ratchet as he was testing frequency wavelengths.

"We've already done everything," Toph began, "And we're not allowed to leave base unless it's patrol or Decepticons."

"Isn't it Friday today?" asked Sokka.

"Should be," Zuko said, "And maybe they'll come."

A honking noise was heard as three vehicles came in with Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed into their true forms and walked over towards Ratchet. The kids then walked over to the Gaang and waved hi. Miko was the most excited out of the three.

"Happy Halloween!" Miko yelled with excitement.

The Gaang looked at her in total confusion. "Hallow-what?" Toph spoke up.

"You guys don't have Halloween?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

Aang raised his hand. "Do spirits count?"

"Well," Miko said as she thought it over, "I guess? Now it's time we watch some horror movies to spend the holiday!"

She then got a bunch of DVDs with titles like "Paranormal Activity" and "Smiley."

"Smiley?" asked Zuko.

"It's actually really scary when you watch it." Miko said, "Now let's get this show on the road!"

She then felt someone take the DVDs from her hands. Miko then turned around to see Jack holding the DVDs. "You are not showing them horror movies." He said.

Miko groaned. "Why not?!"

"Because you're not scaring them and giving them nightmare before we find a way to get them back home." explained Jack.

Miko sighed. "Can you at least give it back to me?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "How about this?" He then turned to Zuko. "Zuko, can you burn these for me?"

Zuko just shrugged as he walked over to Jack, but Miko immediately got in front of Jack and panicked like crazy. "That's a rental!"

"I'm just kidding." Jack told her. She then snatched the DVDs from his hand and growled.

"So what exactly do you do for Hal-hallo-"

"Stop trying Aang." interrupted Sokka.

"Halloween is the holiday where kids dress up as some kind of character or person, go from door to door, saying 'trick or treat.' And then you get candy." Miko explained.

The Gaang looked at her with bored faces. "That sounds lame." said Toph.

"Like you have anything better to do!" Miko yelled.

"Well excuse us for being so smart." Toph said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just tell scary stories?" suggested Rafael.

They all looked at him. "Why would we do that?" asked Miko.

"Ghosts are apart of Halloween, remember?" Rafael said, "And they have spirits, so that should work."

The Gaang looked at each other shrugged.

"Alright!" Miko said, "Then it's settled! Team Avatar's training room now!"

Miko then walked down the stairs and ran into the hall. The Gaang looked down the hall with wide eyes.

"She runs pretty fast." Aang said.

They walked towards the training room to catch up with Miko.

**Later**

Everyone was telling their scary stories (well mainly Sokka) and now Sokka was talking about some blade.

"Suddenly they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Ooooooooooooooooo." Sokka moaned trying to sound ominous, "It came into the torchlight and they knew the blade of Wingfun was haunted!" He exclaimed standing up and pointing his sword at everyone.

"OOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone just stared at him with bored faces.

"Yawn." said Miko.

"I said this before and I'll say it again," Aang began, "The man with a sword for a hand is better."

"This is the best you guys have to offer?" Miko asked.

"I thought you guys would actually come up with something better." Zuko said, "Your stories are pretty lame Sokka."

"Like you could come with anything better Zuko!" Sokka whined as he pointed his sword at him. Zuko just pushed it away from his face.

"I got one," Katara spoke up.

"Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories?" Sokka asked as he plopped to the ground.

"No, it happened to mom." Katara murmured.

Aang's face grew worried. "That one was pretty scary."

Katara breathed before she began to tell the story. "One winter when mom was a girl a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks, a month later mom realized she hasn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to go check on Nini's family when they got there no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fire place while the men went out to search mom stayed in the house, when she was alone she heard a voice 'It's so cold and I can't get warm.'." Katara said in a higher softer voice.

The group tensed this was getting freaky, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire, she was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help but when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Katara continued.

The Gaang got tense while Rafael and Miko hid behind Jack.

"What happened to her?" asked Rafael timidly.

"No one knows, Nini's house stands empty to this day but sometimes people can see smoke coming up from the chimney like little Nini is still trying to get warm." Katara finished as she glanced around at her frightened friends.

The group was quiet for a moment until Miko spoke up. "Okay. No more scary stories."

Zuko looked at her in confusion. "You're the one who suggested it."

"Well now I'm freaked out." whined Miko.

The lights in the room began to flicker and everyone looked up.

"What going on?" asked Rafael.

"Probably just some kind of malfunction with the light," Sokka reassured, "Right?"

The lights then shut down as everyone (except for Toph and Zuko) screamed. The light then turned back on as everyone clutched on to each other. Toph and Zuko looked at each other and back at them. Toph then began to laugh like crazy while Zuko was trying to hold back his laugh.

Loud footsteps were heard as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came running into the room.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked with concern.

Toph wiped away a tear as she sat back up. "Everyone just got scared over a scary story."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee sighed with relief.

"Worst Halloween Ever." said Miko.

**Me: I know, it's not what you guys really expected, but really, The Gaang would have a really difficult time picking out their costumes. But I still need suggestion for what modern clothes the Gaang should wear when they go to school for a different story. So please put your suggestions in the comments. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	3. DO NOT give Aang soda

Aang shot fire fire from his fists at Suki. She calmly dodged them and ran up towards Aang. She got out her fans and began to try and hit him with it. Aang calmly dodged them and tried to blow her away. She managed to dodged most of the air blasts, but one hit her in the face and she was sent backwards.

Suki slowly got up and sighed. "I guess we can call it a day."

Aang took her hand and helped her onto her feet feet.

"And another win by Aang!" Miko announced excitedly.

They all looked at her in shock. "You were keeping track this whole time?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah pretty much," Miko explained. She then grabbed a can of soda and opened the top and drank from it. The Gaang looked at Miko in confusion.

"What is that?" asked Aang.

Miko looked at them in shock and confusion. "You guys have never heard of soda?"

They all shook their heads. Miko sighed. "I feel very sorry for you guys. That's why I brought more!"

Miko picked up a dozen of 'Sprite' cans off of the floor. Jack and Rafael widened their eyes.

"You actually brought soda?" Jack asked.

"Well duh," Miko answered, "Hand to get Bulkhead to sneak it in here."

She got one out and handed each on to the Gaang. They all looked at it in confusion.

"Here's a question," Katara began, "How do you open it?"

"You pull this at the top." Miko said as she pushed the tab down to open the soda, "Just don't shake or it will-"

Soda splashed all over Sokka's face. Everyone looked at him for a moment before Toph began to laugh. Sokka glared at her but she didn't care. The others were trying to hold back there laughter.

"-explode." Miko finished.

The Gaang opened the soda and drank from it. Zuko thought it was okay. Katara thought it was okay as well. Suki and Toph loved it. Sokka didn't want to drink it at all because of the little incident. Aang, however, got a little crazy. He finished the whole can in a couple of gulps.

Everyone looked at Aang a little bit worried.

"Aang," Katara spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better!" Aang said very quickly, "The soda taste amazing! You should totally get more!"

They all looked at each other and back at him.

"Don't give Aang anymore." Sokka whispered to Miko, who immediately hid the last soda she had.

"Do you think we should knock him out?" Zuko whispered to Katara. Katara got angry and glared at him. "No way!" she growled.

"Let's do something fun!" Aang continued, "How about we do air scooters!"

"Uh..." they all began. Aang then created an air ball and got on it like it was a top. He started going around the room really fast.

"Has this happened before?" Jack asked as he covered his face. The Gaang nodded their heads.

"I know!" Aang yelled as he continued to go around the room, "Let's go bother Ratchet!"

"NO!" they all yelled, but Aang was out the door and down the hallway.

Everyone looked down the hall with worry.

"We are so dead." Rafael gulped.

"If anyone asks," Zuko began, "Blame Miko."

"Me!" she yelled.

"You're the one who gave it to him in the first place!" Sokka exclaimed, "And Ratchet thinks a lot of things are your fault! So he'll just assume it's you!"

* * *

Ratchet was calmly working on fixing his frame wielder that Bulkhead broke. Everything was calm and peaceful until...

"Hi Ratchet!" someone yelled as he zoom by, leaving a trail of air.

"What the?" he said. He then saw the same gust of wind pass by him again. The next thing he knew, Aang was on top of his helm.

"Aaang get off of my helm!" Ratchet yelled.

Aang smiled. "Stop being such a party pooper."

Aang jumped off of his helm and landed on the frame wielder. Ratchet tried to grab him, but Aang jumped out of the way. He landed on another tool and used his airbending to knock it off from his place. It crashed to the floor and split in half.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

Aang was laughing like a child as he rod on his air scooter around the room. The Gaang, Jack, Miko and Rafael arrived on the scene as they saw Ratchet trying to catch Aang. Miko laughed as she got out her phone and took a picture.

"This isn't the time to take pictures!" Katara yelled at her.

Zuko tapped Katara on the shoulder. "Do you want me to do it now?"

Katara sighed. "Fine."

Aang immediately stopped and suck his tongue out at Ratchet. "You can't catch me!" he taunted.

Aang then felt an unknown force tackle him to the ground. He looked up to see Zuko holding him to the ground. "Zuko, get off!"

Zuko didn't listen as he got out his sword and hit Aang in the back of the neck with the hilt. Aang swayed his head a little before he passed out on the floor. Zuko got up and carried Aang on his shoulder.

Everyone sighed with relief, but Ratchet was angry. He tapped his pede impatiently as everyone looked at him with worry.

"Miko, what did you do this time?" he asked impatiently.

Miko's mouth dropped as Sokka snickered. "Told you he blames you first."

**Me: I know it's kind of short. I'm rushing to update. And I put two new choices for my poll and I put a new story called "Transformers Prime: Towa no Quon" Please look at it. None of the charcters belong to me and please comment**


	4. Happy New Year

"These clothes are so heavy." Suki complained. Each member of the Gaang was wearing sweaters that represented their nation, but they were wearing their regular clothes under. Aang had to wear a beanie so he could cover his arrow and because it was cold.

"Why are we here exactly?" Zuko asked.

Miko smiled. "To celebrate the New Year. I didn't want to explain the whole holiday so I asked Optimus if we could go somewhere simple."

"And by simple you mean take us to Time Square to see the ball drop for the New Year?" Jack asked.

They all looked around to see thousands of people in Time Square talking and waiting for the ball to drop.

"Why are there so many people here?!" Sokka yelled.

"I can barely see anything with all these people here." Toph commented.

"It's always like this when it's New Years Eve." Miko explained.

"What's so special about the New Year?" Aang asked.

Miko sighed as she rubbed her head. "Why is it so hard to explain these things to you guys?"

"Do you guys even have any of our holidays?" Rafael asked.

"Probably not." Katara answered.

"Think of New Years Eve as a fresh start," Jack explained, "You've made it through the year, and when the New Year comes, we set a new resolution."

"And," Miko piped in, "Couples always kiss at midnight." She looked over at Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki, who were all blushing.

"You just love to embarrass people, don't you?" Sokka said.

"You guys show no shame about it anyway!" Miko retorted, "Besides, there's only two minute until midnight!"

"Is this really that big of a deal?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know, Zuko," Miko began sarcastically, "Why don't you ask the crowd of people cheering?"

Zuko just glared and put on his red hood.

Aang slowly slipped his hand in Katara's and held it tight. Katara looked over at Aang as he was looking at the ball.

"Sweetie?" she asked.

"If you had a New Years Resolution, what would it be?" Aang asked.

Katara thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess it's to help the Autobots win the war."

"Me too," Aang said in agreement, "Also, to…protect you."

Katara widened her eyes and blushed at Aang's words.

"The ball's gonna drop." Miko said in excitement.

They all looked up to see the ball slowly fall. "It's so colorful." Suki commented.

"10…9…" they heard people beginning to count down.

"8…7…" Jack, Miko, and Rafael counted. The Gaang looked at each other and shrugged.

"6…5…" The Gaang began to count, "4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Aang took Katara in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Suki was about to kiss Sokka on the cheek, but Sokka beat her to it and kissed her on the lips.

Jack, Rafael, and Toph laughed while Zuko smiled and Miko cheered. She then took out her phone and took a picture of both kisses.

Zuko looked up at some of the screens and smirked. "Looks like Miko isn't the only one who captured it."

The two couples stopped and looked at two screens to see a replay of there of their kiss.

Suki and Katara blushed while Aang and Sokka groaned.

"Now the whole world knows!" Sokka whined.

"Best kisses of the year!" Miko cheered.

"People around the world saw that?!" Aang asked with worry.

**Me: I was going to pt a Christmas oneshot, but I missed the date, sorry. Maybe next year. The next one shot, The Gaang's most embarrassing moments. Please comment. **


	5. That's Embarrassing (Or a fail)

"Then I end up falling flat on my face and everyone starts laughing at me." Jack finished explaining.

Miko and Rafael looked at each other for a moment and began laughing.

"Hey guys." A voice greeted. The three kids turned to see The Gaang come into the training room.

"Where were you guys?" asked Miko.

"We went on a mission." answered Suki.

"You and Sokka went on a mission?" asked Rafael in surprise.

"It was MECH today." Zuko said as he sat down. Everyone gathered around the kids to form a circle. Momo jumped onto Aang circle while Appa sat behind Aang.

"So what are you guys talking about?" asked Sokka.

"Embarrassing moments," Miko answered, "Have you guys ever had any embarrassing moments?"

Sokka whistled nervously. Aang rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Toph kept a neutral expression. Katara twiddled with her fingers nervously. Suki just looked at the Gaang and Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

"What a minute," Jack began, "They were that bad?"

The Gaang began to say sentences at the same time before they paused and sighed.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Oh I've got to hear this." Miko said with excitement, "Why don't we start with Katara?"

"I don't really remember anything embarrassing moments." Katara said nervously.

"Liar." Toph said.

Katara growled. "The time I actually don't want you to say anything you do?!"  
"Yes," Toph smirked, "And since you won't speak up, I will. It was when I recently joined the group and Katara and I were fighting while a couple of fire nation soldiers were tracking us so we didn't get enough sleep."

**Flashback**

_Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all in their sleeping bag while Toph was in an earth tent._

_Katara looked up at the stars and smirked. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight. Too bad you can't see them Toph!"_

_Toph growled as she used her earthbending to knock Katara off the ground. She yelled in surprise as she flew into the air and landed on Sokka._

_Sokka pushed Katara off of him and yelled, "How's a guy suppose to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking?!"_

**End of Flashback**

"You kind of deserved that." Miko commented.

"She was being rude and disrespectful!" Katara yelled as she pointed at Toph.

"You're the one who's bossy all the time!" Toph growled.

"Fine then." Katara began, "Then why don't we hear your most embarrassing moment."

"I don't have one, remember?" Toph reminded.

Suki twiddled with her finger. "Actually…" she trailed off.

Toph widened her eyes. "Don't say anything!"

"Toph actually has an embarrassing moment?" asked Aang.

"You guys were too busy fighting off a sea serpent." answered Suki.

"Suki shut up!" Toph yelled.

"I remember," Sokka began, "We went across the ser-"

"I said shut up!" Toph yelled.

"I'm going to love this." Miko smirked.

"Suki!" Toph growled. Zuko knew something bad was going to happen, so he grabbed Toph so she wouldn't pummel Suki into the ground.

"Zuko, let go!" Toph yelled.

"We were traveling to Ba Sing Se because Appa was stolen, so the only way there was through the Serpent's Pass. Along the way we ran into the Serpent. Aang and Katara were busy fighting them off while Toph, Sokka, and I were getting across a bridge of ice. The Serpent destroyed it while Toph was on it, so Toph couldn't swim and I went to go save. Earlier Toph saved Sokka's life from crumbling rocks, so here's what happened."

**Flashback**

_Suki pulled Toph out from the water and gasped for air._

"_Oh Sokka you saved me!" Toph said as she kissed Suki on the cheek._

"_Actually, it's me." Suki said._

"_Oh," Toph said in embarrassment, "Well, heh heh, you can go ahead and let me drown now."_

**End of Flashback**

The kids, Aang, and Katara began laughing while Toph crossed her arms and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to get back at you for this Suki." Toph muttered ominously.

"Sorry I just had to say it." Suki said.

"Fine," Toph said, "Then why don't we hear your most embarrassing moment."

"Now that you think about it," Aang began, "I don't really think she had one."

"Well she kind of did." Sokka remarked.

"But it was more embarrassing for you." Suki retorted, "You wore my uniform during that time."

Miko began to snicker. "Sokka's so going to be last. I'm gonna bust out laughing when his most embarrassing moment comes."

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "Why don't we just go to Zuko?"

Zuko tensed up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…"

Aang noticed this and decided to cover for him. "When Zuko chased us around he always had a bad habit of getting beaten up."

**Flashback**

_Aang got his staff and used airbending to slam Zuko into the wall of his ship along with a mattress. He did the same thing again, but this time Aang slammed him into the ceiling before he ran off._

* * *

_Aang then came into the Southern Water Tribe on a penguin and knocked Zuko into the air. Zuko fell on the ground face first while his helmet landed on his butt._

* * *

_Sokka panicked as Zuko grabbed onto Aang's staff to try and get back on his ship. Sokka poked Zuko in the head with the staff before he let go and grabbed on to the anchor so he wouldn't fall in the water._

* * *

_Sokka's boomerang came back around and smacked Zuko the head._

* * *

_Aang used a mix of air and water and blasted his way out of the well as Zuko flew into the air. Aang landed on the ground with grace as water came sprinkling down blew Zuko crashed into the ground._

* * *

_Aang grabbed the fans on the floor and used airbending to blow Zuko into one of the buildings on Kyoshi island._

**End of Flashbacks**

Everyone began to laugh as Zuko mouthed "Thank you" to Aang. Aang smiled and gave a small "thumbs up".

Miko began to recover a little and wiped the tears from her face. "Alright then, let's move on to Aang."

Aang widened his eyes and began to stutter. Katara, Sokka, and Toph looked at Aang and smirked.

"Please don't say anything." Aang begged.

"It was four days before we were going to invade the Fire Nation on the day of the solar eclipse," Sokka explained, "Aang was getting really scared so he was beginning to have hallucinations, nightmares, daydreams, and so on. He forced me to climb a cliff. Anyway, we tried different methods to calm him down but it still wouldn't work. And then it got to the point where it was just scary."

**Flashback**

"_We died because of your tiny bladder!" Aang explained._

* * *

"_But I forgot my pants and my math test." Aang said nervously as he practiced his fighting stance around koala-sheep._

* * *

_Aang kept on punching a tree. Katara, Sokka, and Toph woke up to the sound and looked curiously._

_Katara then walked over to him._ _"__Hey how long have you been up?" she asked._

_"A couple hours, I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to face Ozai." he told her as he jabbed the tree more times._

_He punched the tree one more time until a shock went through his body and he collapsed on the floor. The leaves in the tree then fell all over Aang._

* * *

_Aang screamed into a koala-sheep, only for it to bleat in response._

* * *

"_It's okay Momo," Aang sighed with relief, "I still had my pants."_

* * *

_Aang shot a few more air blasts at the target, missing them. He landed on the ground and saw that a leaf fell off._

"_You think your untouchable, don't you Mr. Firelord?!" Aang exclaimed._

* * *

"_Oh Momo Let me explain." Aang said before he began to talk like Momo. Katara and Sokka looked at each other before Katara spoke up._

"_Aang," Aang turned around and looked at her, "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."_

_"You've been awake too long." Sokka informed him._

_"And you're acting down right weird." Toph commented. _

_Aang sighed. "Look I appreciate what you guys are saying but the stress and the nightmares they were just too much, staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it."_

_A few moments later the three saw Aang beginning to panic and yell, "I JUST NEED TO JUMP INTO A HUGE WATERFALL! AH!" Aang then ran into the bushes and into the woods._

**End of Flashback**

The kids, Suki, and Zuko looked at Aang like he was crazy.

"What the heck were you hallucinating about?" asked Zuko.

"That Appa and Momo were fighting with swords." Aang mumbled.

"Okay," Rafael began, "That was weird…let's just move onto Sokka."

The Gaang all looked at Sokka and smirked.

"You guys just love to humiliate me, don't you?" Sokka asked.

**Flashbacks**

"_Smoochie, smoochie," Sokka smirked as he held a struggling fish in the water, "Someone's in love."_

_The fish got out of his grasp and smacked Sokka in the face with its fin._

* * *

_Aang ducked as Appa sneezed. He turned around to see Sokka covered in green mucus. He screamed as he got on the icy floor and tried to get it off of his face._

* * *

"_If Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunset she couldn't have been at Shen committing the crime. She has an alibi!" Sokka proclaimed as he pointed his pipe. Katara then grabbed his piped and hit him in the head with it._

* * *

"_My life will be calm, and happy, and joyful!" Sokka yelled as he kicked a rock. The rock then hit a sign and came back and hit Sokka on the head. He clutched his head and fell to the floor. "That doesn't prove anything!"_

* * *

_Sokka kicked a rock in frustration once again, but this time it hit a bird inside. The bird then swooped in and began to peck Sokka on the head. Sokka used his hands to protect his head and crawled away from Aang._

* * *

_Sokka cried out as he was getting ready to attack the cub, but the cub moved out of the way and Sokka landed in a hole._

"_Gotcha!" Sokka yelled as he was going to give the final blow, but Sokka sank deep into the whole. He tried to get out, but he was completely stuck._

"_You are one lucky little meat creature." Sokka grumbled. The cub just waved its tail back and forth._

* * *

"_Hey!" Sokka whispered, "We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds."  
A bird then jumped off a rock and sat on his head._

* * *

"_Are you okay?" Aang asked._

"_Other than the crystals slowly encasing my body," Katara began, "Doing great."_

_The crystals grew on Sokka, causing Sokka to fall over on his side._

* * *

"_Bravery and honor." Sokka boasted proudly as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Hey, Sokka," Aang greeted as he peeked inside, "nice dress."_

* * *

_Sokka found a pair of nun-chucks and waved them around. He was enjoying it until he hit himself on the head, causing him to fall over and knock a few more weapons._

* * *

"_Suite yourself," Sokka said, "It's very thirst quenching though."_

_His irises got bigger and his head spun around. __"Drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya."_

"_Nothin' quenchier!" Sokka said as he did the worm. "It's the QUENCHIEST!"_

_Katara looked at him like he was crazy and took the cactus from him. "Okay, I think you've had enough."_

"_Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked._

* * *

"_It's a giant mushroom. MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!" Sokka exclaimed._

"_Let's just keep moving," Katara told them as she held Toph's hand, "I just hope Aang's okay."_

"_FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" Sokka exclaimed as he waved his hands, "Mushy giant friend!"_

* * *

"_Why don't we ask the circle bird?" Sokka asked as he pointed at the sky while lying in the sand._

_Katara pulled the water from the pouch, but Momo dived into it like it was a swimming pool and it spilled across the sand._

"_MOMO, NO! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Sokka cried out._

* * *

"_What?! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?!" Sokka denied as he grabbed the scrolls. He then pointed at Momo and yelled, "IT WAS YOU! YOU RATTED ME OUT!"_

_Momo put his paws to his eyes and began to cry._

* * *

"_And look," Sokka said as he scooped up the honey from the wall. He tasted it and spit it out of his mouth. _

"_Tastes like rotten penguin meat! Oh, I feel woozy." Sokka said as his head swayed a little._

"_You've been hallucinating off of cactus juice all day, AND THEN you lick something that's stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Katara yelled._

"_I have a natural curiosity." Sokka admitted._

**End of Flashbacks**

Everyone collapsed onto the ground and busted out laughing. Some of them were about to cry, and Miko was about to pee her pants.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Bulkhead asked as he and Bumblebee walked in.

"We're-whoo!" Miko finished as she sat up, "talking about embarrassing moments? You guys got any?"

"**Well Bulkhead did walk into those power lines the first time we came to earth." **Bumblebee said.

"Bee!" Bulkhead yelled.

**Me: As I look back on those scenes, I didn't even realize how funny they were until now. Next oneshot: Valentine! Please comment.**


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

Katara walked down the hall and into the main room. She waved 'hello' to Ratchet before she walked up the stairs to the kid's area and sat on the couch.

Everyone was currently busy at the moment. Aang and Sokka were somewhere she didn't know. The rest of the Gaang were currently training. Jack was at work. Rafael was at home doing work. And Miko was unknown.

She noticed that Aang was avoiding her for the past week. She also noticed Sokka was avoiding Suki as well. And Sokka hasn't said a word to her.

"Hey Katara." Suki greeted as she sat on the couch next to her.

"Hi Suki." Katara sighed.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked.

"Aang has been avoiding me for the past week," Katara explained, "I don't know what I did or why. It's just bothering me."

"Sokka's been avoiding me, too." Suki said, "He's been telling me that he was working with Ratchet."

"Sokka has not been doing research with me for a while." Ratchet informed.

Suki and Katara looked at each other and back at Ratchet.

"Do you know what he's been doing?" asked Suki.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Suki and Katara looked down to see Miko waving her hand.

"Miko?" Suki asked in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be at detention?" Katara asked.

Miko glared at Katara. "Not today. Anyway, I need you to come with me."

"Why do you…what did you do?" Katara demanded.

"Do you guys always think I get into trouble?" Miko cried out.

"Yes." The three said in unison.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Miko walked up the stairs, grabbed Katara and Suki's wrists and pulled them both down the stairs.

"Miko!" Suki yelled.

"Let go!" Katara demanded.

The three continued to bicker as their voices faded into the hallway.

Ratchet sighed. "Humans."

"Miko, let go!" Katara demanded.

"Where are you taking us?" Suki asked.

"You'll see." Miko smirked.

They arrived at a closed door in the middle of the hallway. Miko opened the door and yelled, "TA-DA!"

Suki and Katara widened their eyes in surprise. The whole room was decorated with red, pink, and a little bit of purple.

"What is going on?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Aang and Sokka cheered.

"Valentine's Day?" The two girls asked.

"When two people admit their feeling for one another and do really romantic stuff," Miko explained, "When I told Aang and Sokka, they wanted to do something nice. So we helped them prepare a little dance room. And that's why they've been avoiding you for the past week."

"It's corny, but loveable." Jack remarked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Miko said.

"Sokka," Katara began, "You should've at least told me."

"Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Sokka retorted.

He handed Suki a rose and smiled. Suki hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I really wish I told you sooner." Aang said.

"It's okay," Katara reassured, "This makes up for it."

Rafael played slow music from his laptop and the two couples began to dance.

Aang handed Katara a rose and smiled. Katara giggled before she kissed him softly.

"This is the cheesiest thing Miko has ever pulled." Toph said.

"At least it's not scary or dangerous." Jack remarked.

Rafael paused and looked around.

"Where's Zuko?"

Zuko sat on the rooftop of the base while watching the sun set. He held a rose in his hand and began to play with it.

He missed her. He missed Mai. She was probably one of the only people that have ever made him smile. He missed her dull sarcastic comments and her beautiful smile. Zuko smiled at the thought, but it slowly faded. If only he told her the truth about the meetings with his father. She would've stayed. She could've helped him. But he didn't want to tell her, and the price was losing her.

He stood up and looked at the sunset once more. Zuko smiled as he remembered Mai saying orange was a terrible color.

He looked at the rose before he ripped off the petals. He opened his hand and the petals were blown away by the wind.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mai." Zuko whispered.

'I love you.'

**Me: You know I really feel bad for Zuko right now in the actual show, but they will make a comic in May where they show how Mai truly feels about Zuko. And this was very corny. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	7. Butterflies

"The forest looks amazing." Katara said in awe.

The Gaang and the kids were walking through a forest in Mexico, looking for something.

"So why did we come all the way to Mexico, Miko?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't my idea," Miko told them, "It was Raf's."

"Seriously?" Sokka asked in surprise.

Rafael nodded his head. "Around February in Mexico, butterflies are born and they begin to migrate from place to place. I wanted to see it and I also wanted to show you too."

"Just out of curiosity, what's a butterfly?" asked Aang.

Sokka began to yell and panic as everyone turned to see Sokka swatting something away.

"Get away, get away!"

Everyone began laughing while Katara face-palmed.

"Sokka, that's a butterfly." Rafael said.

Sokka stopped for a brief moment and looked at the monarch butterfly that flew away from him and landed on Aang's arm. Aang looked at the butterfly and smiled. "It's looks so cute." He complimented.

"You have to be careful though," Rafael informed, "They're pretty fragile."

The butterfly flew off of Aang's arm into a deeper part of the forest. Everyone continued to follow it through the forest.

"I've gotta say," Katara began, "Your world is amazing."

Toph stepped onto the ground once more and felt her surroundings. "Whoa. I think were here."

The Gaang, Jack, and Miko widened their eyes at the sight. Monarch butterflies were everywhere. They were crawling on the ground while others were on trees, flying and landing on the branches.

"Whoa." Zuko breathed.

"Raf, my friend you are amazing." Miko said. Rafael smiled at the compliment.

Suddenly, all the butterflies began flying in the air. Everyone looked in amazement, except for Toph who grumbled to herself.

"What's wrong Toph?" Rafael asked.

"I can't see the things fly." Toph answered.

Rafael thought about it for a moment. "Well, you can hear the wings flutter. That's almost the same as seeing it."

Toph sighed as she focused on listening. She waited for a brief moment until she heard the sound of the wings fluttering. And Toph actually enjoyed it.

A couple of butterflies landed on the kids before they flew away. The Gaang watched as the butterflies flew further and further away from them.

"We should totally do that again." Suki said.

Ratchet and Optimus were looking over some data when the ground bridge opened and the children came into base.

The two Autobots looked down to see the children smiling.

"Where have you been?" Ratchet demanded.

"We went to Mexico." Aang simply answered.

Optimus looked at all of the children and noticed something. "What are you covered in?"

The kids looked at their bodies and saw that they were covered in yellow.

"Were covered in pollen." Rafael realized.

Sokka began to sneeze and rubbed his nose. "I think I need to take a shower."

**Me: I really wanted to do that because they need to know more about our world.**

**Next One-shot requested by****Autobot00001: Dinos and Jurassic Park. Please comment. **


	8. Jurassic Park

"Miko, why are you making me do this?" Jack grunted.

"Because," Miko grunted, "the Gaang need to know more about our world."

"But does that really mean you're making me help you drag the T.V into their training room?!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," Miko said as she hooked the plug to the outlet.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as he and everyone else came into their training room.

"Miko's preparing a movie night." Rafael answered as he came in with his laptop.

"Movie night?" Zuko questioned.

"Do you guys watch anything for entertainment?" Rafael asked.

"We have circus performances and plays." Aang said.

"This is pretty much it." Rafael explained, "It's just on a screen."

"T.V.: check. Couch: check. Popcorn-"

Everyone suddenly heard a ding as they saw Jack taking out a bag of popcorn from a microwave he brought in and poured some of it in a bowl.

"Check. Jurassic Park: Check." Miko finished as she held the DVD.

"Miko, are you sure that it's safe to show them a movie about dinosaurs?" Jack asked, "I know it's not horror and all, but I'm not sure if it's right."

"It'll be fine." Miko reassured, "They've seen dragons."

"Actually it was only Aang and Zuko." Sokka informed.

"But what are dinosaurs?" Katara asked.

Rafael began typing on his computer and showed the Gaang the different species of dinosaur.

Sokka shuddered. "That kind of looks dangerous."

"Luckily these things are extinct." Rafael reassured.

"So there are different kinds of dinosaurs." Suki pointed out.

"Yeah pretty much," Rafael said as he pointed to different ones, "There are many like Barosaurus, Epachthosaurus, and Lurdusaurus. The most common is the Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Also known as the T-Rex."

"NERD!" Miko called out.

"Miko!" Katara scolded.

"They don't know this stuff." Rafael told Miko, "They need to understand at least a little before they watch the movie."

Miko sighed. "I guess so."

"Why did you guys bring the T.V. in their training room?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee at the door.

"We're going to watch Jurassic Park!" Miko answered with excitement.

"But why did you bring the T.V. in their training room?" asked Bulkhead.

"Ratchet." The three kids answered.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded in understanding.

"You guys want to watch with us?" asked Miko.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and back at the kids.

"Sure." They both said.

The two Autobots walked inside and sat down. The Gaang and the kids sat on the couch or the floor while Toph used her metalbending to shoot herself in the air, and land on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Tell me what goes on okay?" Toph said.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Miko cheered.

* * *

"_Well we clocked the T-rex at 30 miles an hour." The character Hammond explained._

"_T-t-rex?" the character Dr. Sattler stuttered, "you said you have a T-rex?"_

"_Uh-huh." Hammond said._

"_Say it again." Dr. Grant demanded in shock._

"_We have a T-rex." Hammond simply said._

"The animation here is amazing!" Sokka complimented, "Wish we could do stuff like that back home."

"You guys probably will." Rafael said.

"_Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome to Jurassic Park." Hammond said._

"This is boring." Toph muttered, "I mean what's so special about bringing a dead species back to life."

"Toph you have no fun." Miko remarked.

* * *

"So what exactly is the guy explaining?" asked Zuko.

"He's explaining something about the laws of gravity and chaos." Jack answered.

"And then the guy runs out of the car into the open of dangerous female dinos that are supposed to be dead." Sokka cheered sarcastically.

"Jeez stop being such a party pooper." Miko said.

"It's kind of obvious." Toph said, "Dark music, deadly questions, the screaming of a cow."

"And the explanation of that dinosaur," Bulkhead added, "What was is called again?"

"A raptor?" Aang guessed.

* * *

"_There's only one way to be positive." Dr. Sattler began, "I'd have to see the animal's droppings."_

"Doesn't that mean…" Suki trailed off.

They all looked at the screen to see a giant pile of dinosaur poop.

"That's just nasty." Sokka commented.

"I think I'm done eating popcorn for the rest of the movie." Katara said.

"And then you put your hands in it?!" Aang questioned.

Toph, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee groaned in disgust.

"I don't need to hear that!" Toph yelled.

* * *

_The T-rex began to knock at the car the children were in. The girl repeated to turn off the flashlight, but it was too late. The T-rex broke the glass on the roof. The kids began to push I, but the T-rex was stronger then both of them._

Katara closed her eyes and hid behind Aang.

"Like I said," Toph began, "Bad things will happen."

_The T-rex then ate the man who was sitting on the toilet._

The Gaang and the Autobots that were inside looked at the movie in shock.

"Should you guys be watching this?" Bulkhead asked.

* * *

_The Dilophosaur looked at Nedry in confusion._

"_No wonder you're extinct." Nedry exclaimed._

"That's not nice." Suki said.

"Suki," Zuko began, "Almost every dinosaur in this movie is deadly. This is going to backfire."

_Nedry suddenly heard a hissing sound as he turned to see the Dilophosaur in the car. He screamed as the dinosaur attacked and ate him alive._

Suki widened her eyes as she held onto Sokka's arm.

"Like I said," Zuko began, "This backfires."

* * *

"_Mr. Hammond I think we're back in business." Dr. Sattler cheered. She then screamed as a raptor came up from behind._

Majority of the Gaang screamed while Toph almost fell off of Bulkhead's shoulder.

_Dr. Sattler sighed with relief as someone's arm came on her shoulder._

"_Oh Mr. Arnold," she began, but she then realized that it was only his arm that was on her shoulder._

Sokka covered his mouth. "I'm going to go throw up."

* * *

_Muldoon aimed his gun at the first raptor. As he was about to fire, he heard a hissing noise and turned to see another raptor._

"_Clever girl." Muldoon remarked._

_He then screamed as the raptor began to eat him alive, but the raptor he was aiming for was hidden all along._

The Gaang, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead looked at the screen in shock.

"That went well." Jack remarked.

* * *

_The raptor cornered the kids and the doctors. As she was about to jump, the T-rex came in and ate the raptor._

_The four took the opportunity and ran out of the building. They all saw Mr. Hammond drive up and hopped inside the car._

"_Hammond," Dr. Grant began, "after careful consideration I've decided not to endorse your park."_

"_So have I." Mr. Hammond agreed before he drove off._

_The T-rex then killed the last raptor before it let out a giant roar._

"Thank God the movie's over." Aang sighed with relief.

"The movie was boring." Toph said.

"Toph!" Miko cried.

"What?! It was kind of predictable with all that music and lines they said." Toph retorted.

"It kind of made me feel a little grossed out." Zuko added.

"I am scarred for life." Katara shuddered.

"Agreed." Sokka said.

Jack looked over at Miko. "No movies with blood next time okay."

**Me: I finished. Yeah! The next oneshot I do not know what to put, but I'll figure it out. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	9. Memorial Day

The Gaang stared in awe. Never had they seen so many names before on one wall.

They all had to wear disguises once again so no one would get suspicious.

Zuko wore a red shirt with a skull on it, along with brown shorts and black shoes.

Aang wore an orange shirt with a gray beanie and dark blue jeans.

Katara wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and flip-flops.

Toph just wore a green shirt with black jeans. She decided to stick to her normal hairstyle.

Suki wore a dark green shirt and skirt with black leggings. She no longer had her make-up on.

Sokka wore a blue shirt and blue jeans with blue 'Converse.'

"So this place is?" Sokka began.

"The Memorial wall," Jack answered, "We're in Washington D.C. It's the capital of the U.S."

"But why would we be here?" Aang asked.

"Today's Memorial Day," Rafael answered, "The day we honor all of the soldiers who have died in war."

Katara looked at the three children. "So what kind of wars have you guys had?"

"World War I and II, The Vietnam War, We've even had a Civil War on American Soil." Jack explained.

Toph put her hand on the wall, feeling all the writing. "All these people died,"

Zuko looked over and saw a family put flowers on the wall next to someone's name. He then looked over into a different direction and walked away.

Miko began to look around. "Where did Zuko go?"

"It's okay Miko." Katara reassured, "We all brought our communicators just incase. We'll call him when we leave."

"In that case," Jack began, "You guys can look around and we'll meet back at this spot."

The Gaang nodded their heads in understanding and split up from the spot.

Aang continued to look at the names on the wall while he saw his reflection. He slowly raised his hand and touched the wall. He widened his eyes as he began to see explosions, gunshots, and people falling on the floor dead.

Aang slightly backed away from the wall. Never had he seen something that brutal. He slowly rubbed his arm. Was this world really that brutal?

Jack continued to walk down the wall, looking at the names and the flowers. As he looked down the wall, he noticed someone come up to the wall and put two roses there.

Jack widened his eyes as he ran up to the person. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at Jack. "Hey."

"Why did you get flowers?" Jack asked.

Zuko sighed as he sat on his knees. "The roses aren't for the people's names that are on the wall. It's for my cousin Lu Ten."

"Your cousin?" Jack asked as he sat down.

Zuko nodded his head. "He went with my uncle on the raid to Ba Sing Se. He died during combat and my uncle was so devastated that he left Ba Sing Se. After that he kind of always treated me as a son."

"How do you think he's doing?" Jack asked.

Zuko shrugged. "He's probably worried sick about me. I just hope that he's okay."

"Do you know much about your cousin?" Jack asked.

"Not much," Zuko answered, "It would've been nice though."

Jack sighed. "I wish I got to know my father."

Zuko snorted. "I wish I didn't know mine."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because…" Zuko trailed off, "Never mind."

Jack sighed as he looked up to the sky. "War is pointless."

"It causes nothing but pain," Zuko added, "I just hope those soldiers are at peace now."

"Yeah."


	10. Cancer

"Why are you dragging us all the way into a hospital?!" Toph yelled.

The Gaang were currently at Jasper, Nevada's hospital in their regular fighting clothes. They didn't know why they were here, and they were given no time to put any disguises, so the people in the hospital were giving them slightly weird looks. The only one who did was Suki. She wore a green shirt with blue jeans because she didn't want to be in her Kyoshi uniform. And the person that brought them to the hospital was June Darby.

"I just need you to do me a really big favor," June explained, "just this once."

"You're worse than Miko right now!" Sokka yelled, only to be told to lower his voice by a nurse.

"Okay," June began, "I understand I'm usually not supposed to do this, but I need you to do me a really big favor for these kids."

The Gaang looked at each other and back at June.

"Kids?" asked Zuko.

"It's bests if you looked through the window." June said.

Aang turned to look at a window and widened his eyes. "What the?"

It was a little boy with light brown skin and not a single piece of hair on his head. He was hooked up to an IV while staring out the window.

"What happened to him?" Zuko asked.

"The disease probably doesn't exist in your world yet, but it's called cancer. It's when too many cells multiply and creates a tumor in the body. They can start throwing up blood, body parts shut down, and they can even die."

"Well you guys have more technology. There should be a cure at the least." Katara reasoned.

"If there was the patients wouldn't be trapped in the hospital. Sure we have treatments that cure it, but sometimes the cancer comes back and they have to endure it all over again. That's why I really need you to do me this favor." June said.

"Well what do you wan us to do?" asked Suki.

"There are cancer kids in that room down there," June pointed with her finger, "I asked someone to volunteer to see the kids today, but something happened and he couldn't make it. I didn't want to disappoint the kids because they go through some rough times, so I said I would bring a replacement-"

"And that replacement is us," Toph cut in, "Swell."

"Please, do this for me and for the kids, that's all I ask." June pleaded.

The Gaang looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads at June.

June smiled. "Thank you so much."

* * *

The Gaang entered the room at slightly widened their eyes. There were multiple patients, with oxygen tanks and IV's. Majority of them were bald and few of them had very little hair.

"Hey everyone," June greeted to them, "I brought some friends of mine today just like I promised. So please be nice to them and don't turn them down, especially you Hannah."

The Gaang heard someone scoff and turned to see a teenager with white skin and a short black haircut that barely went past her neck. She wore a hospital gown and had dark blue eyes.

"Scary vibe." Sokka whispered to Suki who nodded her head in agreement.

"You six have fun." June said before she left the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Toph decided to speak up.

"Good afternoon lily livers." Toph greeted causing Aang mouth to drop and Zuko and Katara to sigh in irritation.

"My name's Toph Bei Fong. The one with the arrows is Aang. The one with the ponytail is Sokka."

"Hey!"

"The one with the long hair is Katara. The one with short hair is Suki and the one with the gloomy attitude is Zuko."

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Any questions?" Toph asked the patients.

"Why do you have such funny names?" a boy with dark skin asked, "And why is he bald?"

"It's part of my culture," Aang smiled sheepishly, "I'm a monk so it's required to shave my head."

"But what about your names?" the girl known as Hannah asked, "Its sounds like you're from China."

"Well not exactly," Suki whispered.

"So what's it like living in a hospital?" Toph asked.

"It's okay sometimes." A little girl answered, "The needles sometimes hurt, but we get some pretty good food."

"The nurses are nice too." Someone else added.

"Being at the hospital is a nightmare and a nuisance." Hannah spat out, causing everyone to look at her.

"So why's that?" Toph simply asked.

"Not being able to take a step outside, always on constant medication, needles, chemo, everything here's a bother!" Hannah yelled.

There was silence in the room as some of the patients near her began to move away from her.

Toph sighed. "I kind of know what it's like."

"To be cooped up in a hospital for life?" Hannah asked.

"Well, not exactly a hospital, it was my own home." Toph corrected, "My parents were very overprotective of me. They said I couldn't leave my home at all. I was mainly home schooled, and I couldn't make any friends."

"How come you couldn't leave?" a little girl asked innocently.

"It's because I can't see you." Toph answered.

The girl looked at her in confusion.

"I was born blind." Toph said.

The room began to mutter as Toph smirked.

"That's a lie." Hannah denied.

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?" asked Katara as she pointed a finger at her.

"Katara it's okay." Aang reassured as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a lie." Toph continued, "I can't read or write and I don't know what people look like. The only bright side to being blind is that I don't have to worry about looks and being beautiful. But there is a way I can see."

Toph lifted her sleeve and took off her meteor bracelet.

"Toph I don't think that's safe." Sokka said.

"Maybe this is what June wants us to do." Toph smiled.

She then separated her hands and the bracelet shifted into a ball. The teens widened their eyes in shock while the children began muttering how cool that was. Toph then changed it into a star, then a swirl, and then a cube.

"That's not possible." Hannah said in disbelief, "That stuff comes from fiction and fantasy. There's no way that's real!"

Toph smirked. "Then we came straight from a fantasy." She then pushed the rock towards Hannah, who backed away in shock, before she brought it back into her hand.

"That's so cool!" a boy said in excitement.

"I use my earthbending to feel the vibrations within the ground." Toph explained, "They're almost like my eyes."

"Can you do anything else?" someone asked.

"I can control metal, too." Toph added. She then used both of her hands to lift someone oxygen tank off the ground before she put it back down slowly.

"Can you guys do anything?" a boy asked the rest of the Gaang.

The three benders were a bit hesitant.

"Guys," Toph began, "its okay."

Zuko then took a deep breath before he produce a small amount of fire in his hand. Hannah tensed at the sight while everyone looked at him with wide eyes before the fire vanished into thin air.

Katara then opened her pouch and pulled out the water from it. She then transformed it into an ice ball before she changed it back into water.

Aang then created an air scooter and balanced himself on it with one foot. The ball then disappeared and Aang slowly landed on the ground.

"What about the other two?" a teen asked.

"Sokka and Suki can't bend, but Suki specializes in fan fighting while Sokka does sword fighting. It's also nice to make fun of Sokka because he can't bend." Toph smirked.

"Yeah, thanks Toph." Sokka said sarcastically.

"It's also fun to use him as a punching bag." Toph added, making the patients laugh and Sokka shudder.

"I still get mad at you for that." Katara said.

"But when you're mad at him you throw snow at his face." Toph retorted.

"He deserves it sometimes." Katara simply said.

"So," Aang began, "Who wants to ride on air scooters?"

Almost everyone shot up their hands while the little kids were calling 'Me.'

"Sokka can tell some pretty good stories." Suki said, "Anyone wants to listen?"

"I'll tag along with you guys since I can't use my bending in here." Toph called out.

"Have any of you guys seen snow?" Katara asked.

Everyone wanted to be with the Gaang, all except for Hannah. She sighed before she left the room unnoticed.

Zuko decided to lean against the wall and watch everything happen. He suddenly felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see a bald little girl.

"Mister, where did you get that?" she asked innocently as she pointed to his scar.

Zuko smiled at her innocence before he kneeled down. "It was a training accident."

He widened his eyes in shock as the little girl poked at it.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Zuko remarked before he simply touched her hand. "It doesn't hurt anymore though."  
The little girl smiled. "You're nice."

Zuko felt like he was about to bust out laughing. Never has he been considered nice.

"Where's Hannah?" the little girl asked.

Zuko looked around to see that the teen wasn't there.

"I don't look." Zuko answered. "I'll go look for her. You stay here with everyone else okay."

* * *

Hannah sat in her bed and fiddled with her fingers, trying to keep herself entertained. She suddenly heard a click on the door and turned to see the one with the scar and red clothing.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hannah growled, "How did you even find the room?!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I asked the nurse." He then grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to Hannah. Before he sat down he saw Hannah slightly move in her bed.

"Get away from me, freak." Hannah sneered.

Zuko simply shrugged it off before he sat down. "So, why'd you leave?"

"Why would you want to know?" Hannah asked.

"Curiosity," Zuko simply answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hannah retorted.

"I'm not a cat." Zuko simply said.

"Do you even get what I'm saying?" Hannah asked.

"I don't really care." Zuko answered, "I also noticed that you tensed up when I showed my bending."

Hannah tensed up. 'Does this dude have sharp vision?'

"So how come?"

"I don't have to tell you." Hannah spat out.

Zuko raised his eyebrow before he began to chuckle to himself. Hannah widened her eyes in surprise before she growled.

"What's so funny?" Hannah growled.

"You reminded me of myself when I was younger." Zuko simply said, "I always lashed out, always angry, always confused. If you keep that up, it's not going to end well."

"Oh so you're the one with all the experience?" Hannah asked.

"I guess." Zuko answered, "I didn't have exactly all the love and affection from my father. Matter of fact he's the one who burned me."

Hannah widened her eyes. "What?"

"I'm pretty sensitive about the topic, but I had to learn to deal with it." Zuko said, "And you kind of have to deal with the fact that you have the disease of yours."

"Deal with it?" Hannah growled, "Why should I deal with it?! It's caused me nothing but pain!"

"Because things could turn out differently for you," Zuko said, "I've live a pretty hard life, but I still kept going and now I'm happy. Someday you won't have cancer anymore and you'll be happy too."

Hannah widened her eyes before she gave a small smile.

"Do not say that I told you this to anyone." Zuko added, "Toph will never stop bugging me about it."

"Okay." Hannah said.

"Let's go back to everyone else, okay?" Zuko said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Okay." Hannah answered.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?!" Ratchet yelled at June as he and Arcee walked into the hospital in their holoforms.

Arcee had short blue hair with electric blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans with blue shoes.

Ratchet had short gray hair with a small beard and electric blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with an orange and white jacket. He also wore white pants and white shoes.

"June, how many people do you have to bring today?" a nurse asked.

"These two hunted me down." June retorted.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if the Decepticons found out?" Ratchet asked, "I hope you're aware they give off energy signature when they use their bending!"

"Look, they haven't found out yet, and if they did, we'd all be dead." June retorted, "And besides, you didn't need them."

"But why did you bring them here?" Arcee asked.

June smiled as she looked into the room. "You should see for yourselves."

Arcee and Ratchet looked through the glass and widened their eyes.

Aang was using his airbending to make some of the patients fly in the air. Sokka, Suki and Toph, were telling stories with a group of kids. Toph made a remark, causing Sokka to glare at her and make the kids laugh.

Katara began making figure out of snow, surprising the patients in amazement.

Zuko and a teenage girl were sitting against a wall talking with each about who knows what.

Arcee slightly smirked while Ratchet widened his eyes.

"So go ahead and scold me Ratchet." June said.

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but sighed. "Don't pull something like that off again.

'They were even able to make Hannah smile.' June thought, 'Thank you.'

**Me: I've had this idea ever since I watched 'My Sister's Keeper' like two months ago. BTW never get tired of that movie. Anyway I was thinking of ideas for crossovers and then an awesome one popped into my head: Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters and Naruto Shippuden. I still need to gather more info on the manga to get a good plot going, but I thought Nine Tailed Fox vs. Predaking and I'm like what the heck. Please leave your comments and suggestions below.**

**Next Oneshot: the beach.**H


	11. The Beach

The Gaang looked in awe at the sight. The guys were in swim trunks with the color of their nation. Katara and Suki were in bikinis, while Toph was in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt.

Never have they seen a beach this big. And there was a dock with a gigantic wheel holding it up.

"This place," Katara began.

"is huge." Sokka finished.

"Welcome to the Santa Monica Beach and Pier." Miko smiled.

She was in a dark green one piece swimsuit while Jack was in a pair of navy blue trunks.

"So where's Raf?" Zuko asked.

"Raf said that he was going to stay at base with Bee." Jack answered.

"But why are we here?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Arcee and Bulkhead in their holoforms. While Arcee was wearing the same thing she wore at the hospital, Bulkhead was different. He had dark skin and a black buzz cut with blue eyes. He had a lot of muscle under his dark green tank top. He also wore camouflage shorts and black combat boots.

"You'll be watching incase something bad happens." Miko answered.

"How does Miko even do this without getting into trouble?" Suki whispered to Aang.

"Beats me." Aang shrugged.

"Wait," Arcee began, "Is it okay for Aang to be showing his tattoos?"

Miko sighed as she pointed to her left. They all turned to and saw a man with multiple tattoos on his body.

"And besides," Miko began, "No one knows that Aang doesn't exist here. So let's just have fun!"

Sokka shrugged as he jumped into the waves. He came out of the water with seaweed on his head and smiled.

"Water's fine!" Sokka informed.

"Why not?" Aang shrugged before he jumped in as well.

Before Arcee and Bulkhead knew it, everyone jumped into the water except for Toph and Zuko.

"Why don't you guys want to swim?" Bulkhead asked.

Toph sighed before she turned to Bulkhead and waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Whoops, sorry." Bulkhead apologized.

"I just don't feel like going in the water." Zuko said.

"Well since you're not going in the water you wanna help me make a sand sculpture or something?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged as he followed Toph to find a clear area.

Arcee sighed as she sat down in the sand. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

Sokka shook his head as he got out of the sand.

"Jeez, the waves here are pretty strong." Sokka stated.

Aang got washed up by another wave along with Miko.

"Well that's what makes it fun." Aang smiled.

Aang and Miko stood up before they all went back in the water.

Katara looekd around the area she was in to make sure that no one was looking. When the coast was clear, she made an ice board and began to ride the waves along the beach.

"Go Katara!" Aang cheered.

"Wow," Jack said in amazement, "She's really good.

"Well my sister is a waterbender so it kind of gives her an advantage." Sokka stated before the two got hit by a wave.

* * *

Zuko and Toph wiped the sand off of their hands as they finished their materpiece. It was basically a small valley surrounded by mountains.

"We did a pretty good job." Toph said.

"You wanna try something else?" Zuko asked.

Toph cracked her knuckles as she sandbended and made a small version of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko widened his eyes a little. "For someone who can't see, you're very creative."

"Thanks." Toph smiled.

* * *

"Seems like everyone is having fun." Arcee observed.

"Yeah," Bulkhead agreed, "Katara's amazing at surfing."

"Bulkhead," Arcee began, "She's a waterbender. She could walk on water if she wanted to."

"Even without it she could be pretty good at it." Bulkhead smiled.

Arcee sighed as she looked back at the kids. She looked closely at Aang's back and noticed something.

It was a red star that kind of looked like a star on the middle of his back.

"Where did Aang get that?" Arcee pondered aloud.

Bulkhead noticed what Arcee was looking at. "Oh that? Toph told me that Aang got struck by lighting."

"He what?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was shocked too." Bulkhead said, "Even Zuko has one at the center of his chest."

"How do I miss something like that?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhed shrugged. "Maybe you should spend a little more time with them. You may find out something pretty interesting."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Miko called out getting everyone's attention in the water.

"There's a volleyball court open right now. Anyone want to play?" Miko asked.

"I'm up for it!" Aang smiled.

"Why not?" Katara shrugged.

"Sure." Sokka answered.

Suki nodded her head.

"You'll just force me to play." Jack said.

"Ha ha." Miko said sarcastically before she turned to Toph and Zuko.

"Do you guys want to play volleyball?" Miko asked.

Zuko shrugged as he walked over.

"I'm not going to be able to sense the ball, so I'll pass!" Toph answered.

"Can you at least keep score?" Miko asked. "I really don't want you to feel left out!"

"Okay." Toph answered.

"Can one of you guys play?" Miko asked Bulkhead and Arcee, "The teams are uneven."

Arcee looked at Bulkhead and shrugged. "Why not?"

Later on the team were set up. It was Sokka, Katara, Miko, and Aang versing Zuko, Jack, Suki, and Arcee.

Toph smirked. "First one up to 20 wins, so let the games begin."

* * *

The game was pretty challenging and fun, but it kept ending up to be a tiebreaker, which got on everyone's nerves.

"Let's just call it a day." Arcee said, "The suns setting already, so it's probably night time in Jasper."

"Can we watch the sunset for a little bit?" Miko asked.

"The sunset looks pretty." Suki complimented.

Arcee sighed in irritation. "Fine."

Everyone then sat down and watched the sunset together. Some of them smiled as the colors in the sky began to change.

"You know," Aang began, "It's moment's like this that make life amazing."

Arcee looked over at Aang before she looked back at the sunset. "I guess it does."

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he finished cleaning out the sand from Arcee's feet.

"And what could have possibly compelled you to take them to a beach where people could see Aang's tattoos and a place where the 'Cons could have detected you?" Ratchet demanded.

Arcee shrugged, causing Ratchet to growl.

"I am going to sleep." Ratchet declared as he walked out of the medical bay.

**Me: Happy summer**


End file.
